1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joining element for connecting a first component to a second component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for connecting components are known. They serve for fitting and fixing the components to each other. DE 10 2004 042 906 A1 shows a device for connecting a component of an adjusting mechanism of a motor vehicle to a fastening plate.